


A Lie by Omission

by TealTumbleweed



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Demisexuality, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealTumbleweed/pseuds/TealTumbleweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He knows Foggy’s giving him an unimpressed eye roll. “Just come in, you big lump,” he says as he steps back. “I’ll open a window to protect your delicate senses.” </i>
</p>
<p>They're trying to rebuild their friendship when Matt visits Foggy late one night and awkwardness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lie by Omission

**Author's Note:**

> Daredevil managed to sneak up on me and steal my life. I blame Marvel.
> 
> Unbeta-ed so any mistakes are my own.

It’s a nice, warm Sunday when Matt heads out to meet Foggy for lunch. It’s the first time the two of them are going out as friends ever since Foggy found out about Matt’s secret identity and it’s making him nervous, not sure what to expect. They haven’t seen each other for a few days, their caseload heavier than ever since putting Fisk away, necessitating them to work on separate cases. It’s not what they’d had in mind when they first started Nelson & Murdock but the extra money coming in makes a huge difference for a firm as new as theirs so they try to take on as many cases as possible, at least for a few weeks. It means that they can finally give Karen a decent pay, as well as spruce up the office a little bit.

Foggy’s already there when Matt enters the quiet restaurant. He can hear his heartbeat over the soft clinking of plates, the murmur of other patrons, the harried waitress trying to balance an overloaded tray. It’s slightly unsteady, giving away Foggy’s anxiety, and Matt’s glad that he’s not the only one feeling a bit uncertain about how to fix their relationship. Nevertheless, he does his best to block out the information his senses pick up from Foggy to allow his friend some privacy. He approaches his friend and it isn’t until he’s about to sit down that Foggy looks up from where he was fidgeting with his cutlery.

“Matt!” Foggy exclaims, and Matt’s world lights up at Foggy’s enthusiasm, warmth settling in his heart. “It’s good to see you, buddy.”

Matt smiles at the man in front of him. “You, uh, too,” he says with a chuckle, causing Foggy to laugh.

“I guess by now you know that I didn’t sleep for more than three hours last night, skipped breakfast but drank five cups of coffee and am slightly nervous about meeting you,” Foggy tells him, but his voice isn’t accusative. Matt still inhales sharply but Foggy doesn’t give him time to interrupt him. “No, it’s all right,” he says. “Well, no, it’s not, but if that’s what it takes to have you back in my life it’s worth it. I won’t pretend it’s not going to upset me from time to time but I can’t stand the idea of you not being my best friend. I really missed having you around these last few days.”

Foggy’s speech sounds rehearsed, and Matt can sense his satisfied nod when he finishes talking. He gives him a small smile. “I’m doing my best to tune out anything too private, though I can’t promise I’ll always succeed,” Matt tells Foggy. “But I really missed you too.”

They both fidget for a minute, not sure where to go from there. Thankfully their awkward pause is interrupted by the waitress taking their orders. As soon as she walks away, Foggy starts talking again.

“So, I’m guessing that you know pretty much everything about me,” he begins. “God, that’s just too weird. How often did you have to lie to me to keep me from finding out about your heightened senses?”

Matt huffs out a breath and shakes his head. “You probably don’t want to go there,” he admits. Foggy’s still smiling though, so he continues. “Often, I suppose, but never about anything major. Things like how you used to ask if you snored and I said no, when I had nights where I couldn’t sleep because your breathing was too loud. But those things I got used to, and after a while it was your breathing lulling me to sleep instead of keeping me up.”

“Woah,” Foggy utters. “That’s deep, man.”

Laughing, Matt readjusts his glasses. “I could always tell which breaks you took to have a quickie with Marci at work?” he offers with a smirk.

At that, Foggy laughs with his entire body. Matt’s grown to be especially fond of those laughs, and he’s glad that they’re back to being this comfortable around each other.

After a few minutes their food arrives and the two men chat amicably about the cases they just closed. While they’re both proud of the work they’ve been doing, they come to the unanimous decision to take a less heavy caseload so that they can work alongside again. When they leave the building a few hours later, lunch merging into drinks until they can’t stay at the restaurant without having dinner as well, they go their separate ways. Matt feels good about their progress and he walks back home with a smile on his face, accidentally greeting one of his neighbors by name when he’s not supposed to be able to identify anyone on vague sounds alone. His confusion only adds to Matt’s pleasure, though, and he settles in for a quiet night at home.

 

\- o - o ~ o - o -

 

It’s a few days later when Matt’s working at home and he comes across a document that might make their case. He reads it a few times just to be sure and then grabs the folder and leaves his apartment, his enthusiasm in need of sharing. He arrives at Foggy’s door a few minutes later and he knocks, his body thrumming with excitement.

“Oh, shit, it’s you,” Foggy says as he opens the door.

“Sorry?” Matt responds, but that’s when the smell hits him and he chastises himself for not noticing the signs before knocking on his friend’s door this late at night. “You’re alone,” he states somewhat unnecessarily.

“Yes, Matt, I’m alone. I happen to be good friends with my right hand; it’s a very healthy thing to do. You should try it sometimes,” Foggy tells him and Matt can feel himself blush.

“Erm,” Matt begins before stopping himself, not sure how to proceed. His mind seems to be cleaved into two and he can’t decide whether to excuse himself and run back home or invite himself into Foggy’s apartment.

He knows Foggy’s giving him an unimpressed eye roll. “Just come in, you big lump,” he says as he steps back. “I’ll open a window to protect your delicate senses.”

Matt smirks at his retreating back and is about to tell him not to bother when he decides not to cross that boundary tonight, not now they’re finally back on steady ground. He closes the door and enters Foggy’s living room where he sits down on the large sofa dominating the space. It’s comfortable, it always has been, and it’s moments like these he feels more at home than he ever does at his own place.

“You want anything to drink?” Foggy asks him before going to grab a couple of beers from the kitchen. When he comes back he pushes one of the bottles into Matt’s hand and he sits down next to him, the weight redistribution of the couch causing Matt to sag a little in his friend’s direction.

“So, what brings you here this late? We saw each other not four hours ago,” Foggy muses, turning to look at Matt.

He’d all but forgotten about the document he found and Matt feels himself shift into a more professional mode now that Foggy’s reminded him. He explains the financial asymmetry he’s found and Foggy nods enthusiastically at his words, the both of them falling into a familiar pattern as they outline the best way to present their findings in court. They finish their first beers and start on their second, and even when all talk of work is done they keep sitting next to each other, chatting casually.

Matt’s definitely not a lightweight when it comes to alcohol but after a few drinks he feels himself shift into something more carefree, and he knows that Foggy’s presence is just as much responsible as the beer itself. He tells his friend as much, and Foggy laughs softly at his confession.

“Same here, buddy,” he admits. “Same here.”

Matt turns to Foggy and bites his lip, the pleasant haze in his brain making him feel more confident. He hears Foggy’s sharp intake of breath at the sight. _Oh_ , he thinks.

“You asked me about lies, the other day,” Matt starts, though he isn’t quite sure yet where he’s going with this. “Things I’d hidden about myself, kept from you. I just remembered that I lied about something else.” He pauses, and he knows Foggy motions him to continue, listening quietly. “Well, not really a lie. More like a lie by omission, but it seems important now,” Matt explains, his sightless eyes searching for Foggy’s face and for a moment his want is so great that he can almost imagine him.

“Yes?” Foggy prompts him softly, his voice closer now and Matt’s amazed at the fact that he didn’t even notice Foggy shifting towards him.

He pauses for a moment, scared, but he’s not sure what it is he’s afraid of. “I’m not straight,” Matt says in a rush and Foggy’s suddenly so still and silent that he has nothing to gauge his reaction.

“Oh,” Foggy says, and it’s more a release of his breath than anything else. “Oh,” he repeats, clearer now. “Neither am I,” he says and he sounds in awe. “But I guess you knew that already.”

Matt shakes his head. “I wasn’t sure,” he admits. “I could never—my feelings always got in the way of making an objective observation.”

He can hear the rustling of fabric, a soft huff of breath. “Your—” Foggy pauses and shakes his head as if to clear his thoughts. “Your feelings?” he asks with wonder in his voice.

It isn’t until he processes Foggy’s question that Matt realizes his mistake. He hadn’t planned of throwing his feelings into the mix, just wanted to be honest with his best friend. But now that he’s said it, he’s glad he did. “Yes,” he declares firmly.

Matt’s hand is lying on the cushion between them, and he can feel Foggy’s fingers creeping nearer until they’re holding on to each other, neither man intending to let go any time soon.

“I’m pansexual,” Foggy confesses, making Matt smile again.

“Same,” he admits. “Or bi, I’m not sure. But that’s—” he swallows and tries to steady his breathing, feeling a sudden onslaught of nerves. “That’s not all. I’m also, erm, also demisexual.” The last few words are uttered so fast that he’s not sure that Foggy understood him until he feels Foggy pull him towards him, enveloping him into a hug.

“Thanks for telling me,” he says, and Matt buries his face into Foggy’s shoulder. His friend gives a squeak of protest and Matt’s about to shrink back when Foggy laughs. “Glasses,” he prompts, and Matt takes them off and tosses them onto the coffee table before moving back into Foggy’s embrace.

They’re quiet for a moment and Matt allows himself to count Foggy’s heartbeats. They’re still slightly too fast but they don’t sound nervous—they’re happy. Foggy’s happy.

“I have feelings for you too, just so you know,” Foggy confirms his newfound suspicions. The confession causes Matt to blink away tears and Foggy must feel the wetness on his skin because he laughs softly before carding his fingers through Matt’s hair. He’s gentle, oh so gentle, and Matt shudders a little. “It’s all right,” Foggy comforts him, and Matt feels himself slowly relax into his friend’s arms.

After a while, Matt composes himself a little and moves back slightly so Foggy can look at him. They’re both smiling and Matt’s fingers twitch, yearning.

“You can touch my face, if you want,” Foggy, ever so observant, tells him. Matt doesn’t have to be told twice and his hands fly up, cradling Foggy’s jaw and his fingers mapping out the expression he’s currently wearing. He’s smiling all right, and Matt can feel his lips pulled wide, his eyes crinkled. He’s beautiful and he’s drunk enough to voice this thought out loud. Foggy laughs and Matt’s fingers trace the inseam of his mouth, causing his friend to kiss his fingers.

“Can we—can we take this slow?” Matt asks hesitantly, not sure how to approach this new situation.

“Yeah, buddy,” Foggy says, his voice filled with admiration. “We’ll take is as slow as you need. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good,” Matt says quietly, his smile back on his face. His fingers move from Foggy’s face and card through his hair, the locks soft underneath his hands. He shifts closer to Foggy and brushes their lips together, just the barest hint of a kiss. He moves back again and angles his head down, feeling his cheeks heat up. Foggy caresses his brow and pulls Matt into his side so he can curl his feet underneath him and rest his knees onto Foggy’s thigh. They sit quietly for a while, though it doesn’t take long before Matt breaks the silence.

“You smell really nice, just so you know,” he comments cheekily, referring to the incident when he first arrived at Foggy’s door.

Foggy laughs out loud and ruffles his hair. “Yeah, yeah.” Matt can tell he’s blushing, but he seems really pleased as well. After a minute or two they resume their aimless banter, happier than they’ve been in weeks.

They’re Nelson & Murdock, but first and foremost, they’re Foggy-and-Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
